


Come to Me

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: F/M, Sexy, Smut, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	Come to Me

I lay there in the dark. It had been a long day, tiring, yet I couldn't rest. I gazed at the ceiling, thoughts and emotions swirling, unable to be at peace. My usual method of getting to sleep was painting my own stories in my mind, eventually drifting into actual dreams, but these days my method served to keep me awake. Stories and images of him flooded my thoughts, sending my body into restlessness and yearning.

With a sigh, I flipped on to my back. Then I sat bolt upright. A figure stood in my doorway. 

"It's me, I'm sorry. I let myself in with the spare key." Rhett spoke softly. He stepped over towards me. 

When my heart started again, it was pounding. "Why- what's going on?" I asked, bewildered as to why he was in my apartment.

Rhett looked unsure of that himself for a moment. He sat next to me, staring at my hands in my lap. "I needed to see you, I- I couldn't sleep." When he said "sleep," his eyes snapped up to meet mine. I felt my pulse flutter. Anytime he looked at me intensely like that, I could barely breathe. 

"I haven't been able to either, really." I whispered, certain my voice would crack if I spoke louder. 

A few moments passed, gazing at each other, until rhett leaned forward. His lips met mine gently, tentatively, and he withdrew, looking at me for my reaction. I smiled, and he kissed me again. I met him eagerly this time. I inhaled sharply as I pulled him to me, wrapping a leg around his back as he pulled my blanket aside. I gasped as he ground himself against me. 

"Rhett..." I exhaled as our kiss broke. I kissed his neck, tracing his jawline until I reached his earlobe. He felt his way up my leg until he found the edge of my panties, then pulled them down. I scrambled to Remove his pants, suddenly desperate to feel him inside me. 

As soon as I freed him, I got my wish. My back arched as he entered me. Rhett pulled up my shirt to take my nipple in his mouth, thrusting into me, murmuring in pleasure as I called out his name. I unbuttoned his shirt while he fucked me, finally able to feel his bare skin against the whole of mine. We remained entwined as he brought me to climax. Every sense I had was filled with him. The scent of him, the feel of him- I let him possess me. 

........

Afterward, I lay there, feeling satisfied, but frustrated. My imagination was so good, but my longing for his touch remained. 

 


End file.
